Various embodiments relate generally to improvements for mechanical aerators in the form of a composite shaft, aspirator, and foam restrictor coupling that reduces transmission of vibrational energy, simplifies assembly, and allows access for cleaning. More particularly, embodiments are drawn to a composite aspirator shaft with an adhesively-attached aspirator tip for mixing and adding air to wastewater and/or splined coupling for a foam restrictor.
Prior art wastewater aspirator shafts typically use a stainless steel aspirator shaft, as illustrated at reference numeral 9 in FIG. 3 of commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,524. Plastic aspirator tips attach to such shafts using a threaded attachment, such as disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,705 and foam restrictors are typically attached to such shafts with set screws.